Lazos de sangre
by Finn-chan
Summary: AU  Amu nunca imaginó que el gato que salvó de la calle era en realidad un poderoso demonio derrotado. Ahora, Ikuto debe pagar su deuda con Amu, a pesar de que la chica intenta mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de ella...
1. El intruso

**Capitulo 1: El intruso. **

- Tienes toallas limpias en el armario del fondo del baño y te he dejado tortitas de maíz en la despensa. Toma, si pasa algo quiero que llames a estos números.

-Si, mamá...

-¡Y también te he dejado la tarjeta de crédito por si necesitas salir a comprar!

-Vale, mamá...

-¡Y cierra las ventanas de noche, que sino se llena la casa de polvo!

-Mamá, en serio, estaré bien. Vete ya de una vez.

Amu arrastró a su madre a la entrada del coche. La obligó a meter la cabeza en el vehículo mientras la mujer seguía con su cháchara incesante.

-Mientras estemos fuera tu padre y yo, nada de alcohol, nada de fiestas, nada de drogas, nada de no estudiar y nada de chicos.

-¡Sobretodo nada de eso ultimo! -gritó su padre desde el maletero.

-¡ Y si sales hoy coge paraguas, que ha dicho el hombre del tiempo que va a caer una buena tormenta!

-Tranquila mamá. Me las apañaré bien.

Midori Hinamori apretó a su hija entre sus maternales brazos. Amu respondió al abrazo afectuosa mente, aunque excitada debido a la idea de pasar todo un mes con la casa vacía.

Tsumugu Hinamori cerró el capó del coche y el ruido puso final al momento materno filial madre/hija.

-¿Sabes que estaremos de vuelta para navidad, verdad? No pienses que nos vamos a olvidar de ti.

Amu suspiró con resignación. Era la octava vez en todo el día que su madre decía la misma frase.

-Lo sé, mamá. Sé que la gira de modelos es muy importante para vosotros y que no tenéis otra opción más que ir. - respondió.

_ Además, tener la casa vacía por todo un mes es el sueño de cualquier adolescente. _

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, cielo.

-Ehh... de nada, supongo.

Midori le dio otro abrazo más a su hija y se metió en el coche. El viejo coche cascarilló y soltó una bocanada de humo negro cuando el padre encendió el motor. La madre bajó la ventanilla para despedirse _por doceava vez consecutiva_ de su hija.

-¡ Se me había olvidado que no hay recambio de papel de baño!

-Tranquila mamá, iré yo ahora a comprarlo. Id en paz. - dijo, mientras le tocaba la cabeza a su madre.

-Hija, no me hables como si fueras el monje de la parroquia.

El coche arrancó y empezó a moverse. Desde su interior todavía se oía a la madre gritar.

-¡Y no te olvides del paraguas!

Amu volvió a mirar el cielo. Lo encontró azul sin una sola nube – típico de una tarde de otoño estival. Sin entrar en casa, revisó que tuviera dinero suficiente en los bolsillos y se echó camino al supermercado para comprar un batallón de alimentos ricos en grasas y colesterol.

Respiró el aire fresco de la mañana mientras una sonrisa se aposentaba en su cara. ¿Qué mejor destino había para una adolescente, que pasar un mes entero disfrutando de cero obligaciones familiares?

- ¡Adiós, reprimendas matutinas! ¡Adiós, acostarse temprano! ¡Hola libertad!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adiós peinado...

Amu corría camino a casa mientras se tapala la cabeza con la bolsa de la compra, intentando no mojarse.

_ Maldita la hora en la que no me cogí el dichoso paraguas..._

Su cabello estaba chorreando agua, así como otras partes de su cuerpo y ropa. La tormenta había aparecido de repente y fuerte, inundando en unos minutos las calles de agua hasta que el alcantarillado se llenó y las aceras se convirtieron en pequeños ríos en miniatura.

Un trueno restalló en el cielo y cortó la electricidad de la calle._ Espero que esto no sea una metafora de lo que me espera...-_ pensó la joven.

Cuando llegó a casa concluyó que su suerte era peor de la que esperaba. La tormenta había dejado inutilizadas las conexiones eléctricas. Nada de luz, nada de microondas para la comida precocinada que había comprado, y lo peor de todo, ¡nada de tele!

En la oscuridad, Amu se desvistió para no mojar el suelo de agua. Pensó en darse un baño, pero la tentativa de bañarse en la más absoluta oscuridad, sumado al hecho de que nadie la oiría si se caía y se partía un brazo, le hicieron desistir en su idea.

-Bueno, algo habrá que se pueda hacer que no necesite luz ni electricidad, ¿no?

Después de una hora sentada en el suelo, mirando al vacío y devorando las papas fritas y todos aquellos alimentos de equivalente perjurio medico, Amu comenzó a echar un poco de menos a sus padres.

_ Dios, ni dos horas que se han ido y ya los hecho de menos, vaya patraña de adolescente que estoy hecha._

Se levantó para recoger las bolsas vacías cuando oyó el sonido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina.

Su corazón comenzó a bailar danza africana – metafóricamente, claro. Se quedó plantada en el sitio durante un minuto entero, en el cual, oyó pisadas y ruidos de objetos siendo movidos. Provenían de la cocina.

La mente de Amu comenzó a trabajar. ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿Y si había aprovechado la caída de la luz para entrar a robar? ¿Y si sabía que estaba sola y que sera una adolescente desvalida que seguramente no presentaría problemas para ser raptada y vendida al mercado de órganos?

_Ohdiosdiosdiosdiosdiosdios_

Amu palpó a su alrededor cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle de defensa. Con una escoba entre las manos, Amu se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para avanzar lentamente hacía la cocina.

Preparándose para lo peor, la muchacha entró en la habitación con pasos temblorosos e inseguros.

-¡Te advierto que mi padre es poli y te estoy apuntando con una pistola!

Nadie contesto a su bastante irreal amenaza. Siguió avanzando por la cocina, maldiciendo por el ruido de sus pisadas contra el mármol del suelo. No oía ningún ruido excepto su respiración y su tamborileare corazón.

El ruido del choque de un vaso contra el suelo sonó detrás de ella. Amu se giró al mismo tiempo que un segundo trueno retumbó en el cielo e ilumino por unos instantes la cocina, permitiendo ver el rostro del ladrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del segundo trueno, las luces de la cocina volvieron. Todos los electrodomésticos volvieron a ponerse el marcha y el ruido del encendido hizo que el gato bufara hacía la lavadora.

Amu permanecía estática, en la misma posición que hacía 5 segundos, observando como el gato que había entrado por su ventana se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, dejando un charco de sangre sobre el mármol de la encimera.

Amu miró al gato. El gato miro a Amu.

_ Vale, las películas de mafiosos me han afectado seriamente el cerebro..._

Con cuidado, dejó la escoba sobre el suelo y cogió un trozo de donut de chocolate (lo primero que encontró encima de la encimera).

-Psss bonito, ven aquí, mira lo que tengo – dijo, acercando el trozo de comida al felino.

Al principio el gato rehusó y bufó hacia su dirección, pero la paciencia y el buen olor del chocolate hicieron que el gato se acercara temeroso y le arrebatara de un mordisco el pedazo de entre los dedos.

-¡Au! Estúpido gato...

El gato miró a Amu mientras se metía el trozo entero en las fauces. Después la miró de nuevo, exigiendo más.

-¡Ah no! esta es mi comida y no voy a compartirla con ningún gato desagradecido.

El gato siguió mirándola mientras la herida de su pata sangraba en carne viva. Sus ojos azules trasmitían desconfianza hacia la humana, pero por otra parte, era obvio que aquel gato necesitaba cuidados médicos.

Amu cogió otro pedazo de donut y se lo puso en las palmas de la mano. Esperó a ver la reacción del gato. El felino la miro, analizando si era una trampa, pero al rato se acercó despreocupado y se posó en el brazo de Amu a comer el donut y los restos de patatas que le quedaban entre los dedos.

-Dios, debo de ser tan poca amenaza que ni un gato tiene miedo de que le haga daño...

Aprovechando la posición del felino, Amu examinó la herida de su pata (la cual le estaba dejando el brazo lleno de sangre). Intentando que el gato no se quejara demasiado – una vez alimentado, el gato resultó ser bastante manso – Amu cogió vendas y antisépticos para curarle la pata.

Con sus torpes habilidades de enfermera consiguió que la pata del felino no sangrara más. Lo dejó en una improvisada cama hecha con varios trapos de cocina y un puñado bastante inmenso de Doritos como comida y se fue a limpiar el estropicio de la cocina.

Cuando regresó, el gato se había acabado todos los Doritos y la miraba de nuevo, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que mirar sentado mientras la humana se partía el lomo limpiando su estropicio.

-Me alegro de que no fueras un ladrón, ¿pero de verdad tengo que limpiar el caos que has hecho en mi cocina mientras tu te comes MI comida?

Obviamente, el gato no contestó.

Se dedicó a zarandear la cola de un lado a otro y a observar los muebles de la casa. Después se desperezó y se quedó dormido.

Amu rodó los ojos.

Cautelosamente tocó con un dedo el lomo del animal. El gato abrió un ojo pero no se movió. Lentamente, Amu acarició su pelaje perlado de un lado a otro. El felino se dejó hacer, e incluso soltó un débil ronroneo cuando Amu le rascó detrás de las orejas, poniendo una cara de total satisfacción.

-Eres un vago y un metelios... ¡pero eres tan mono!

Como si el gato supiera lo que la humana había dicho, se retorció entre los dedos de Amu y ronroneó de nuevo.

_ Maldita sea, ¡he caído presa de la monería y el encanto de un gato callejero! _

-Me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo amiguito... o amiguita, no estoy muy seguro de tu identidad sexual todavía; pero tengo que ir a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes.

Amu se levantó, cogió lo que quedaba del paquete de Doritos y se subió a su habitación. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que el gato la había seguido.

-Oww, ¿vienes a hacerme compañía? Qué encanto... - el gato subió de un brinco a la mesa y abrió con el hocico la bolsa de Doritos, pasando del comentario de Amu - Oh, vienes por la comida... Bueno, como nadie lo ha visto, diremos que viniste por mí y ocultaremos la cruda verdad ¿de acuerdo?

El gato, obviamente, tampoco contestó esta vez.

Quizás esto de vivir sola no fuera una idea tan buena, viendo que ni tras 4 horas de independencia ya comenzaba a hablarle a los gatos como si fueran personas...

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama (Amu quería celebrar su independencia trasnochando, pero viendo que mañana tenía clases y que su malacostumbrado cuerpo le pedía cama a una hora demasiado temprana, tuvo que ceder), el gato se tumbó junto a ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se acurrucó entre las sabanas, muy pegada al cuerpo de Amu. La joven se sorprendió, ya que el felino no había dado muchas muestras de cariño hacía ella en toda la tarde (lo único que parecía amar era la comida), pero aceptó de buena gana a aquella bolita de pelo negro caliente contra su regazo.

-¿Que te parece si te quedas aquí en el mes que no estén mis padres? Te podría dar más comida basura...

El gato levantó las orejas y maulló con animo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, amiguito...ta... ¿eres gatito o gatita? - Amu levantó sin mucha delicadeza los cuartos traseros del animal. - Bueno, no veo nada colgante, así que debes de ser mujer... ¿a que sí, Bepsy?

El gato bufó levemente.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi Bepsy es la más lista y la más glotona de todas las gatitas callejeras.

El gato se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo de Amu y se quedó dormido. Amu acarició químicamente el regazo hasta que el movimiento hizo que le entrara sueño, quedándose también profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se despertó todavía en un estado de duermevela, sin saber muy bien quién era o donde estaba.

Se apartó de encima la manta, sofocada por el calor e _intentó _levantarse.

Sus esfuerzos fueron vanos debido a que un fibroso brazo desnudo se agarraba fuertemente contra su pecho y la dejaba totalmente inmovilizada.

Amu se despertó de golpe.

Un chico desnudo, con la piel pálida y el cabello negro, descansaba plácidamente sobre su regazo.

_**Notas de Finn:**__ TATATACHAN!_

_Quien será el extraño desconocido que duerme con Amu? Donde está Bepsy? Donde he estado yo todos estos años? XDD_

_La respuesta es obvia, amigos, pero no la responderé para no cortar la intriga XD_

_Vuelvo con una historia de corte fantastico/humoristico. Escribí el primer borrador de una sentada mientras estaba estudiando para mi examen de bioquimica (sorpresivamente, he aprovado ese examen XD), por lo que sólo me queda redactar los capitulos y colgarlos. _

_En esta historia quiero dar un poco la vuelta a todas las historias de Shugo Chara, asi que aviso: Ikuto y Amu NO se enamoran a primera vista, de hecho, al principio no se llevarán muy bien. Tadase será un personaje secundario que NO tendra mucha intervención en la vida amorosa de Amu, por el contrario, seria Kukkai quien forme un triangulo amoroso con Amu y con Ikuto. Pero eso ya se verá. _

_Tambien va a haber un malo maloso totalmente sorprendente (chun chun chuuun)._

_Como podeis leer, este fic está redactado en tono de humor. Me he querido basar en el tipo de humor que utiliza Rozefire en sus historias, ya que me parece un tipo de humor espontaneo y bastante gracioso. ¡Espero que os guste a vosotros también!_

_Por favor, me haría muy feliz si me dejarais vuestra opinión sobre el primer capitulo en un review. Yo seguiré en cuanto pueda con la historia, pero (como muchas supongo que sabreis) un review es el mejor incentivo que puede tener una escritora para continuar (cof*chantaje*cof)_

_Cualquier cosa que os haya gustado/disgustado o que querais compartir conmigo será bienvenida!_

_MATTA NEE!_


	2. Ayudando al prójimo

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a toda la gente que me lee desde México. ¡Sois mis mejores fans!_

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Ayudar al prójimo.**

Ikuto recobró la consciencia.

Todos sus sentidos estaban desconectados, su cuerpo pesaba toneladas y notaba (como cada vez que volvía a transformarse en humano) cómo los nervios iban activándose poco a poco en sus extremidades.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a recobrar el sentido del olfato y del oído. Al principio identifico leves olores: madera, polvo, la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana... sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue la pausada respiración que notaba sobre su cabeza.

Todavía no podía ver ni sentir nada (necesitaba algo más de tiempo para que sus cerebro instaurase las conexiones pertinentes), pero pudo deducir que algo o alguien estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Ikuto no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que pasar las horas escuchando atentamente el ritmo de aquella respiración hasta que pudo mover levemente los dedos de los pies. Eso era buena señal, significaba que estaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

No supo después de cuanto tiempo, comenzó a sentir el calor de una manta y el frío de la brisa nocturna.

Sentir aquellas sensaciones sobre su piel le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de su cuerpo humano ¿días? ¿meses? ¿Años?

Realmente su memoria estaba llena de huecos. Sólo recordaba cómo aquel sujeto despreciable le había pegado una paliza por haberse negado a ayudarle y luego... simplemente recordó caer al suelo y cerrar los ojos.

La respiración rítmica se interrumpió.

Ikuto abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y una débil luz se introducía a través de las cortinas ondeantes. Su mente analizó con detalle el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era un cuarto humano, pintado de rosa, con un montón de pegatinas de flores y corazones por todos lados.

_Genial, había parado a caer en el cuarto de una mujer humana. _

Ikuto notó como las respiraciones comenzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con más frecuencia. Se dio cuenta de que tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica y rápidamente lo alejó.

Entonces, Ikuto se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer humana que lo había acogido.

Era una adolescente joven, con pelo rosado despeinado y un pijama a cuadros amarillos francamente horrible. Ella lo miraba fijamente, incapaz de reaccionar. Su olfato captó el sudor y la adrenalina que la chica estaba exudando y no le hizo falta más para comprender la situación.

Supuso que su cuerpo, como método de sanación, habría adoptado otra forma temporalmente hasta que se hubiera encontrado con fuerzas suficientes como para reconstituir su cuerpo humano. Aquella humana lo había curado bajo su otra forma y ahora se despertaba con un hombre desconocido metido en su cama.

-S...s...s... - La chica comenzó a boquear como un pez, intentando decir algo. Ikuto notó como la mandíbula de la chica comenzaba a temblar de puro miedo y se apiado de ella.

-Tranquila,no tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. - le dijo, pero su voz sonó ronca y oscura. No muy confiable, realmente.

Ikuto se puso apartó de ella, con la intención de que captara su mensaje de paz, sin embargo Amu aprovechó para agarrar el primer solido que tuviera en la cabeza y estamparselo en la cara a su atacante.

Ikuto recibió de lleno el choque de una lampara de mesa contra su cabeza. El dolor se extendió como un rayo por el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Joder!

Amu volvió a asustarse y salió de la cama como pudo. Ikuto fue tras ella a pesar del dolor y de que la chica arrogaba a su cabeza todo lo que pillaba a su paso.

Esquivándolo como podía, ambos salieron del cuarto de la chica y entraron en el pasillo. Amu seguía tirándole cualquier trasto con algo de solidez a su atacante, hasta que, alzando los brazos para tirar una figura de porcelana, Amu tropezó y cayo hacia atrás por las escaleras.

Instintivamente, Amu agarró a Ikuto de la muñeca. Ambos cayeron escaleras abajo.

Ikuto, con sus reflejos felinos, se las apañó girar sus cuerpos y proteger a la muchacha. Su espalda impactó contra las escaleras en un golpe que, de haber sido un humano normal, le hubiera matado. Su cuello crujió de manera horrible y oyó cómo la muchacha sollozaba, apretada contra su pecho y protegida por sus brazos.

Cuando terminaron de caer, Amu seguía abrazada inconscientemente al cuerpo caliente de Ikuto. Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos.

Amu sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si aquel hombre había muerto? No le oía respirar ni moverse, aunque realmente podía sentir cómo un calor casi inhumano le traspasaba la tela del pijama.

-¿E..estas bien? - preguntó la joven, temiendo que no hubiera respuesta.

Ikuto cerró los ojos. La cabeza le ardía. La espalda le ardía. Todo su cuerpo le ardía de dolor.

-Estoy bien... pero por favor, deja de tirarme cosas.

Amu se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable. Quizás había reaccionado demasiado bruscamente. Por otra parte, aquel hombre aparecia sin explicacion alguna metida en su cama. Tenía derecho a defenderse ¿no?

-Perdona, debo pesarte, ya me quito de encima tuyo – Amu se apartó levemente, dejando el torax del chico a la vista. - Y...creo que voy a traerte una manta...

Ikuto levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica irse y se percató entonces de que – obviamente – estaba desnudo. La chica llegó con una manta roja estampada y se la tiro por encima sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Ikuto se la colocó alrededor de la cintura y de repente parte de la tensión del ambiente desapareció.

Ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-No deberías... no se... ¿comenzar a hablar? - dijo Amu.

Ikuto asintió pero no dijo palabra.

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar tu empezaré yo. ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?

Ikuto se rascó la cabeza sopesando si la chica creería la verdad o debía de contarle alguna mentira.

-Mi nombre es Ikuto... y no soy un ladrón ni un pervertido ni nada así – su cuerpo comenzó a doler como si tuviera cien demonios dentro. - Antes de nada, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mmm...claro.

-¿Te encontraste recientemente a algún animal herido? - Ikuto la miró ansioso, queriendo descubrir cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de su forma humana.

Amu miró a Ikuto con sorpresa.

-Pues..si. De hecho ayer me encontré en mi cocina a un gato bastante malherido que entró a robarme comida. Lo cure y decidí adoptarlo. ¿Hay algún problema?

Ikuto sonrió.

-Así que lo curaste y lo adoptaste ¿eh?

-Si. ¿No sera tuya la gata por casualidad?

-No, realmente no se podría decir que sea mía al termino... Espera, ¿gata? ¿HEMBRA?

-Si, claro.

-¿Seguro que no era macho?

-Segurisimo, lo miré y ahí abajo no colgaba nada.

Ikuto se masajeó las sienes. La visión se le nublaba.

-¿Sabes que a los machos tampoco les cuelga nada ahí abajo?

-Ah, pues no... pero eso significa que es tu gato.

Sus piernas temblaron y empezaba a ser difícil comenzar a pensar con claridad. Su energía estaba volviendo a desaparecer. A este paso volvería a transformarse.

-Chica ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó con decisión

-A..Amu.

-Amu... ¿te importaría darme algo de comer? - dijo, mientras sus tripas rugían de hambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si su padre la viera ahora mismo estaba segura de que pondría el grito en el cielo.

Allí estaba ella, sentada tranquilamente en la mesa con un desconocido medio desnudo comiendo como un obseso un bol de cereales. Amu lo observó mientras comía, preguntándose de donde había salido.

Por su apariencia, calculo que tendría entre unos dieciocho o veinte años. Tenía el pelo azulado cayendo rebelde por sus hombros y su frente, y su piel era clara y suave, como la de un niño.

Casi sobrenatural.

Ikuto la miró sin dejar de comer, notando como la mirada de la chica estaba puesta en su cuerpo. Amu se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Permanecieron así hasta que Ikuto terminó de comer otros dos boles mas, junto con un donut y unas tortas de maíz.

Ikuto recogió en silencio la comida cuando Amu se fijo en su mano.

-Que curioso... tienes una herida justo en el mismo lugar que tu gato...

Ikuto dejó los platos en el fregadero en silencio.

-¿Y tus padres Amu? ¿Vives sola?

-No... mis padres volverán de un momento a otro.

Mentía. Podía saberlo por el tono de su voz y por el aumento de los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Y tu familia, Ikuto? ¿Dónde vives?

Ikuto permaneció de pie en el fregadero, dejando unos metros de distancia de Amu. Parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta, pues tenía una mirada seria, concentrada pensando en algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que sé es que me desperté aquí, desnudo y en tu cama. Creeme cuando te digo que no quiero robarte ni hacerte daño.

Sorpendentemente, Amu le creyó. Aquel tipo le causaba sensaciones confusas. No podía evitar confiar en su historia a pesar de que no lo conocía de nada y que podía estar mintiendo perfectamente.

-Bueno, supongo que debo irme ya... - ya encontraría algun lugar donde robar más comida - ¿te importaría dejarme algo de ropa? Odio ir enseñando el culo en invierno.

Amu sonrió por el chiste y subió al desvan, donde su padre guardaba ropa vieja. Ikuto se vistió y salió por la puerta.

-¿Seguro que puedo quedarme con estas ropas?

-Si. Es ropa vieja que mi padre ya no usa.

-Claro... gracias, supongo.

Amu asintió con la cabeza y Ikuto salió por la puerta.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta antes de irme, Amu? - dijo Ikuto, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-C..Claro.

-Si alguien te dijera que... el gato que te encontraste en realidad no era un gato normal, sino un... demonio. ¿Te lo creerías?

Amu se quedó sin habla.

-Da igual, prefiero no saber la respuesta. - Ikuto palmeó levemente la cabeza de Amu – Cuidate, niña chicle.

Y se alejó hasta que Amu lo perdió de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto Ikuto consiguió encontrar un lugar poco transitado probó el alcance de sus poderes. Como supuso, sus energías estaban todavía demasiado bajas, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que los cuidados que le había dado aquella chica habían hecho un efecto milagroso.

Sino hubiera sido por ella estaba seguro de que hubiera tardado el triple en recuperarse.

Siguió testando sus poderes.

Logró mover desde la distancia una pequeña lata de metal. Consiguió que un remolino de viento agitara las hojas otoñales e incluso logró, con algo de esfuerzo, doblar en la lejania una barra de metal.

Un gran avance, sin duda.

Animado por los resultados, Ikuto se alejó buscando algo que comer.

Tras varias horas, consguió robarle a un grupo de crios pequeños bastante chocolate y chucherias.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un lugar donde poder dormir. De repente se sintió cansado, exhausto. Se echó en su cama de cartón improvisada pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Devoró toda la comida robada pero seguía teniendo hambre.

Algo raro estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días pasaron desde que Ikuto dejó la casa de Amu. 

Al principio, Amu intentó borrar de su memoria a Ikuto y su llegada. Se dedicó a hacer los deberes y a limpiar la casa, pero en cuanto tenía un momento de descanso, la mente de Amu volvía a jugarle una mala pasada.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ikuto y en sus ultimas palabras. ¿Qué había querido decir? Al principio se lo había tomado como una broma, indispuesta a creer algo tan disparatado, pero inconscientemente, su mente encontraba razonamientos lógicos para aquella pregunta.

Primero, el gato que encontró había desaparecido, justo al mismo tiempo que Ikuto. Por mucho que lo buscara por todos los rincones de la casa, eventualmente tuvo que admitir que el gato se habia ido.

Segundo, el hecho de que se acostara por la noche con el gato y despertara con Ikuto – un hombre, que por otro lado, no se acordaba de nada.

Tercero, el hecho de que supiera que el gato era macho – como él – y no hembra. Aparte de que ambos tenían en la mano una cicatriz idéntica.

Amu intentaba convencerse de que eran paranoias suyas, que era imposible de que el gato e Ikuto fueran la misma cosa. Y no cualquier cosa, sino... un demonio.

Por más que lo pensara, le seguía pareciendo increíble.

Al cabo de los tres días la mente de Amu era un hervidero de ideas. Estaba tan agotada mentalmente que incluso afectó a su salud fisica. Si no hubiera estado tan agotada, hubiera ido a buscar a Ikuto. La curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro y necesitaba respuestas claras.

Pero no hizo falta que Amu saliera a buscar a Ikuto. Él voluntariamente volvió a ella.

Al cuarto día, mientras Amu todavía seguía en casa, _algo_ rompió el cristal de su ventana y cayó al suelo. Amu subió corriendo y se encontró a Ikuto, blanco como la cera y con aspecto fébril.

-¡Ikuto!

Amu le tumbó en la cama y le tapo con una manta.

-¿Que te ha pasado?

Ikuto se retorció de dolor.

-Todo...es culpa...tuya... No debiste decir que te habías quedado con el gato...

-¿Que tiene eso que ver con tu estado?

-Significa...que inconscientemente hice un contrato contigo... ahora si quiero sobrevivir no puedo alejarme...de tu lado...

-¡QUÉ!

Y entonces Ikuto comenzó a sufrir espasmos. Los objetos del dormitorio comenzaron a moverse con él, mientras que otros volaban y se estrellaban contra las paredes.

Amu chilló, intentando protegerse. Ikuto cogió a Amu y la abrazó contra su pecho. Poco a poco sus convulsiones pararon, así como los objetos dejaron de moverse. Tenerla contra su pecho le otorgaba una sensación casi analgésica. El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y su mente comenzó a pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Ikuto maldijo su suerte. Había intentado sobrevivir sin aquella chica, pero cada hora que pasaba lejos de ella sus fuerzas se iban descontrolando más y más. No quería reconocer el vinculo que aquella estúpida había formado, pues ahora él se vería obligado a estar atrapado junto con ella, hasta que el contrato se cumpliera.

Y hasta entonces... estaba atado de pies y manos a ella.


	3. Descubriendo verdades

**Capitulo 3- Descubriendo verdades**

Amu abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada. Estaba apretada contra el pecho de Ikuto que, aún tras haber sufrido segundos antes un ataque, ahora se movía lenta y pausadamente. Sentía sus manos rodear su cabeza y sus dedos enredándose contra su pelo. La sensación de calor que transmitía su cuerpo hacía que la situación fuese más irreal todavía.

Su mente trató de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Los objetos habían comenzado a volar por la habitación sin explicación alguna. Todavía veía en su cabeza los muebles estrellándose contra las paredes. Y todo había comenzado cuando él llego.

Realmente, todo lo que había pasado las ultimas noventa y seis horas era culpa suya.

Ikuto miró con preocupación a Amu. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de abrazarla pero ella aún seguía en la misma posición; contra su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, negando a aceptar la realidad.

El ojiazul suspiró y pasó sus brazos agarrando a la chica. Suavemente la levantó y la depositó sobre la cama. Comenzó poco a poco a recoger los objetos de la habitación, a limpiar las astillas de madera rota que antes había sido una silla y a quitar de las paredes los restos de cuadros y papeles colgados.

Regresó al lado de Amu, quien todavía permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición en la que Ikuto la había dejado.

''¿Estás bien?'' Ikuto le tocó levemente las manos. Ella reaccionó y le apartó de un manotazo.

Ikuto no varió su expresión ni se mostró enfadado, aunque dejó su mano quieta encima de su rodilla.

Realmente, tocar a aquella muchacha le hacía sentir extraño. Podía notar como la fuerza del contrato corría entre ellos dos como un vínculo que no se podía romper. Era una sensación extraña para él, como una especie de cuerda invisible que los unía. Le hacía sentir apresado y claustrofobico.

Sin embargo, si para él que estaba acostumbrado a las energías supraterrenales le resultaba raro, compadeció lo que la chica debería estar sintiendo. Y todo eso sumado a lo que acababa de ver.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Amu no se atrevía a hablar e Ikuto no quiso presionarla. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra hasta que el teléfono sonó, rompiendo la atmósfera.

Con una escusa para no pensar, Amu se levantó corriendo y descolgó al segundo toque. Ikuto oyó desde el otro lado de la linea la voz de una mujer hablando.

Cuando Amu colgó, dejó el teléfono en su sitio y, sin mediar palabra, entró en el cuarto de baño.

''¿Qué haces?'' preguntó el chico. No obtuvo respuesta.

Amu cerró tras de sí la puerta con pestillo. Al cabo del rato, Ikuto oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo.

Por su parte, Amu rezó para que el agua caliente le despertara. Sin duda todo lo que acababa de pasar era un sueño – o más bien, una pesadilla.

Todo se sentía de pronto tan irreal... la llamada de su madre, el sonido de sus pasos contra el suelo, el calor de la ducha contra su piel...

Eventualmente, el agua caliente se agotó. Intentó soportarla fría, pero su piel estaba ya lo suficientemente arrugada como para soportarla, así que decidió salir. Con la mente ausente, se puso poco a poco el pijama.

No quería ir deprisa, pues eso significaba salir afuera y encontrarse de nuevo con ese joven y volver a dar la cara a todo lo que había pasado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus manos temblaban mientras se abrochaba los botones.

Tras haber terminado, Amu se tomó unos segundos para concienciarse y salió del cuarto de baño

Ikuto no se encontraba allí.

De repente, noto que un olor a frito y a dulce había inundado la casa. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y allí se encontró a Ikuto, con unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas untadas en mermelada sobre la mesa.

''Me entró hambre, así que me he tomado la libertad de usar tu cocina.'' dijo simplemente.

Ikuto estaba sentado en la mesa. Había dos platos. Amu se acercó al restante que quedaba, cegada por un hambre que acababa de aparecer, pero cuando intentó alcanzar el plato, Ikuto se lo apartó y lo escondió tras de sí. ''No hasta que aclaremos un par de asuntos.''

Amu hinchó las mejillas en protesta. '' Es _mi_ comida y es _mi_ cocina. Creo que tengo derecho a comer ¿no?''

'' Hagamos pues un trato'' contestó él '' Por cada pregunta que me contestes te dejaré comer un poco, ¿de acuerdo''

Amu asintió.

''Está bien... ¿cómo te sientes?''

''Hambrienta'' contestó rápidamente.

'' Me meeeec. Respuesta errónea, prueba de nuevo''

Amu miró a Ikuto con fastidio, pero la vista (y la saliva) se le iban rápidamente hacia la comida que sujetaba.

'' Pues... estoy intentando asimilar que hace unas horas en mi cuarto_ algo_ rompió las leyes de la física y mandó a destrozar mis muebles. ¿Puedo tomar algo ahora?''

Ikuto le pasó los huevos revueltos. Amu los devoró en menos de minuto y medio. Después esperó a que Ikuto volviera a preguntar para poder continuar comiendo.

''¿Y bien?'' dijo, tras ver que Ikuto no hablaba.

''Oh. Realmente eso era todo lo que tenía que preguntarte.''

''¡Qué! ¿Y para esto me propones ese estúpido juego? Estas loco...'' dijo Amu enfadada.

'' ¿Y tu te das cuenta de que estás peleando conmigo para conseguir un par de tostadas, verdad?

'' Son MIS tostadas, aunque hayas sido tu el que las haya preparado. Y de hecho, no deberías ni de estar aquí, asi que ¿por qué no te largas de una vez?

Ikuto soltó un suspiro y le devolvió las tostadas a Amu. '' Ahhh, nada me gustaría más que irme, fresita. Pero me temo que tu y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.''

'' ¿Ef jqué?'' dijo, con la boca llena de mermelada. Tragó pesadamente lo que le quedaba. '' ¿Por qué dices eso?

'' Es... un asunto complicado de explicar''

''¿Peor que saber porqué has aparecido medio muerto en mi casa y porque mis muebles se han estrellado contra las paredes?''

'' Está bien, admito que soy responsable de eso último. Pero, maldita sea, ¡no tenia ni idea de que eso era lo que pasaba si el demonio desobedecía el contrato!''

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Amu, pero la curiosidad pudo con el miedo.

''Espera, espera, ¿contrato?... ¿DEMONIO?'' Amu terminó de tragar el resto de la tostada '' ¿Y donde están los duendes y los fantasmas? ¿Escondidos debajo de la mesa o qué?

'' Ha ha ha, graciosa'' rió Ikuto sarcástico. '' Todo el mundo sabe que los duendes no existen. Los fantasmas simplemente son invisibles para el ojo humano''

'' Ya...'' contestó Amu. Era obvio que no le creía ni una palabra. '' Y ahora es cuando me dices que tú si puedes ver fantasmas, ¿no?''

Ikuto le mostró una sonrisa ladeada '' Realmente preferiría que no. Normalmente siempre te dan el coñazo con eso de que les indiques el camino al otro mundo y todo eso. Por suerte, ahora con google el camino al cielo es más fácil de conocer.''

''Dios bendiga a Internet. '' respondió sarcástica.

''No me crees''

'' Correcto, Sherlock. Y ahora dime dónde están.''

''¿El qué?''

'' Las cámaras, o_bvio'' _contestó Amu ''Todo esto es una broma de televisión y en cualquier momento un presentador pomposo aparecerá para decirme que todo ha sido una mentira. Muy trabajada, por cierto. ''

Ikuto volvió a suspirar.

'' Está bien, entiendo que para una adolescente humana todo esto sea difícil de creer. Pero por desgracia para ambos, estamos metidos en un problema y cuanto antes lo aceptes antes podré intentar librarme de ti. Ambos ganamos ¿lo ves?'' Ikuto se acercó a Amu y la miró a los ojos. '' Te pregunto por última vez ¿creerías si te digo que lo que tu conoces como un demonio existe?

Los ojos azules de Ikuto la observaban fijamente, pero Amu no se dejó intimidar.

''No''

Ikuto se incorporó y le dedicó a Amu una sonrisa ladeada.

''Entonces, observa''

En ese momento, delante de Amu el tenedor comenzó a elevarse hasta que quedó a la altura de los ojos de la muchacha. Lentamente, el cubierto comenzó a dar vueltas y a bailar por toda la mesa.

Amu miró a Ikuto.

'' ¿Estás haciendo tu esto? Preguntó

'' ¿No te gusta? Puedo hacer que el salero baile la macarena, si lo prefieres'' Ikuto cruzó los brazos entre el pecho y pestañeó. Al instante el tenedor dejó de moverse y volvió a ser un objeto inanimado. Amu lo examino comprobando que no hubiera ningún cable oculto.

''Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mis poderes. Puedo hacer cosas mucho más grandes y vistosas, y todo gracias a que tu me salvaste.

''¿Yo te salve?''

'' Si, pero es una larga historia y de usar los poderes me ha entrado hambre. ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos unas palomitas y te lo cuento en el salón? Todavía es pronto, luego podemos ver una película si quieres.''

Sin esperar respuesta, Ikuto cogió un bol de maíz y se concentró. A los diez segundos el maíz comenzó a calentarse y a estallar.

Tras la atónita mirada de Amu, Ikuto terminó con las palomitas y empujándola suavemente de la espalda, la dirigió hacía el salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Entonces... tienes poderes''

''Sep'' respondió Ikuto con la boca llena de palomitas, mientras zapeaba entre los canales de la tele.

'' ¿Y qué clase de cosas puedes hacer, aparte de mover objetos con la mente? ¿Puedes volverte invisible o leer el pensamiento, como si fueras un superheroe?

Ikuto la miró con gracia.

''Que va. Para hacerme invisible tendría que cambiar la frecuencia del sonido y el espectro de actuación de la luz, y eso supondría que tus retinas no captarían la luz y que te quedarías ciega. Y para leerte la mente... bueno, puedo intentar traducir tus impulsos cerebrales y convertirlos en pensamientos , pero siendo tú una adolescente sobrehormonada no me apetece oír pensamientos incoherentes y absurdos.

''Aha... Realmente no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que me has contado, así que fingiré que te he entendido y me quedaré con que no puedes hacer nada más que mover objetos''

'' Hey, lo dices como si fuera algo malo''

'' Realmente, mover objetos no es tan guay como leer la mente''

'' No, pero es mucho más útil. Además, no me hace falta leer mentes para adivinar lo que estas pensando. Se nota que eres una mala mentirosa.

''¡Eso es mentira!''

''Ahí lo tienes, estas mintiendo''

Amu decidió cambiar de tema antes de que aquel chico le restregara por la cara todos sus defectos.

''Entones...¿no eres un humano normal no?''

Ikuto nego suavemente con la cabeza.

''¿Quieres saber lo que soy? '' le preguntó suavemente

Amu tragó saliva ''¿un...demonio?'' Sonó bastante irreal al decirlo en voz alta

'' Mirame atentamente... ¿crees que tengo pinta de ser un demonio?

Amu se sonrojó. Observó su cuerpo desarrollado y masculino que conjuntaba armónicamente con una cara de rasgos angulosos y tapada por un flequillo azul marino. Definitivamente, aquel chico no tenía pinta de ser nada más lejos que un famoso o un modelo.

'' Es el problema de la cultura popular. Os creéis que lo sobrenatural va ligado a un determinado arquetipo físico, cuando realmente habéis visto sin ser conscientes de ello un millón de criaturas distintas a la raza humana. '' Ikuto apartó su mirada de Amu y se observó a si mismo. '' Existen ángeles y demonios, pero no como el concepto que tu tienes de ellos. Es importante que lo recuerdes.''

'' No entiendo...''

'' A ver'' Ikuto cogió el bol de palomitas '' Imaginate que tu mundo es este bol y que las palomitas son los humanos. Ahora, imagina que existe otro bol, pero lleno de nueces y otro más lleno de cacahuetes. Las nueces y los cacahuetes son los ángeles y los demonios. No somos ni mejores ni peores que los humanos, simplemente tenemos otra forma y estamos compuestos de otro tipo de materia. Las palomitas no son conscientes de que hay otros boles con otros alimentos que los habitan.''

'' Aha...''

'' Un día, por cosas del destino, las palomitas, los cacahuetes y las nueces acaban juntas en el mismo tarro. Las palomitas, que no son conscientes de que hay otras formas de vida aparte de la suya, aceptan inconscientemente la llegada de las nueces y de los cacahuetes en su mundo. Por otro lado, las nueces y los cacahuetes eventualmente acaban disfrazándose de palomita para pasar desapercibidos. ¿Entiendes?''

'' Me estas queriendo decir que tu eres como un cacahuete?''

''Solo por dentro. Por fuera soy una palomita''

'' Esto comienza a volverse _demasiado _extraño...'' Amu se dio unos segundos para asimilar conceptos y volvió a preguntar ''Entonces, ¿este no es tu cuerpo?

Ikuto suspiró '' No, técnicamente. Cuando estoy en mi dimensión este cuerpo no me sirve para nada, ya que sólo existimos psíquicamente. Aquí en la dimensión humana necesito un soporte físico para subsistir, por eso mi alma crea cuerpos orgánicos donde poder sobrevivir sin problemas. Lo mismo va para los ángeles''

''¿Entonces los ángeles también existen? ¿Y el cielo y el infierno?

'' Otro cliché absurdo. No existe el cielo ni el infierno. Cuando un cuerpo humano muere, así como cuando un ángel o un demonio mueren, su alma se desintegra y dejan de existir. Por otra parte, ángeles y demonios solo se diferencian por su tipo de psique. Los demonios tenemos psique negativa y los ángeles tienen psique positiva. No hay rivalidades entre nosotros, ni tampoco los ángeles descienden de Dios ni nosotros de Satanás ni nada parecido.

'' Entonces los demonios no son malos...''

''No todos. Al igual que los humanos, tenemos un poco de cada cosa. Hay demonios ingenuos, inseguros y unos auténticos buenazos. Por otra parte también hay ángeles malvados, manipuladores e incluso pervertidos y violadores.

Amu tragó saliva. Intentaba captar todos los matices de lo que Ikuto le estaba explicando, pero resultaba difícil imaginarse a seres así. Por otra parte, tampoco veía a Ikuto tan malo cómo un demonio se supone que sería. Mientras no usara sus poderes, parecía un chico normal y corriente como cualquier otro.

'' Y...¿qué haces tú en el mundo humano?''

Ikuto apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Su cuerpo se tensó durante unos instantes, aunque Amu fue plenamente consciente de ello.

''Digamos...que en mi mundo hay también una serie de reglas. Yo rompí esas reglas y me desterraron aquí como castigo. He permanecido encerrado aquí durante algunos años. Intenté volver, pero en cuanto puse un pié en mi dimensión otro demonio me localizó y me devolvió de vuelta aquí. ''

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Amu se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un tema espinoso para Ikuto y no quiso insistir más, pero aún así su curiosidad estaba lejos de ser saciada.

''Antes en la cocina mencionaste algo de un contrato...''

Ikuto soltó un resoplido.

''Ese es el centro de todo esto y la razón por la que ahora ser un demonio se ha vuelto un dolor en el culo.''

'' ¿Porque dices eso?''

'' Por que los demonios, como consecuencia de nuestra superioridad en el terreno físico de vuestro mundo, podemos aprovecharnos de los débiles seres humanos. Pero a alguien del otro mundo se le ocurrió que eso no sería justo para vosotros y determinó que si un humano y un demonio se involucran debe haber de por medio un contrato. Si el demonio quiebra el contrato, muere, mientras que a vosotros lo más que puede haceros es daros dolor de cabeza.'' Ikuto resopló molesto '' Vaya injusticia.''

''¿Tú y yo hemos hecho alguna vez un contrato? '' preguntó Amu sorprendida.

'' Sí...otra injusticia más de mi mundo. Cuando intenté regresar a mi dimensión el demonio que me devolvió aquí no solo se contentó con eso, sino que destruyó mi cuerpo físico. Cuando regresé aquí yo estaba demasiado débil como para reunir toda la energía necesaria para crear de cero un cuerpo humano, así que debí de alojarme temporalmente en una especie inferior. Supongo – porque no tengo recuerdo de nada de ello – que debí de transformarme en el gato que tú encontraste. No sé cuantos días permanecí en esa forma, pero lo que es habitual en estos casos es que buscara comida y un lugar donde descansar para poder acelerar la recuperación.''

Amu escuchó sorprendida como todo encajaba. El gato, su docilidad, su obsesión por comer a todas horas...

'' Tú en ese entonces debiste de decir o hacer algo que hizo que inconscientemente estableciera el contrato contigo. Cuando mi cuerpo acumuló la suficiente energía, mi cuerpo humano volvió a regenerarse. El resto de la historia ya la conoces. El quid de la cuestión es que sigo muy débil y que mi energía depende directamente de lo cerca que esté de tu presencia; así que de momento no puedo marcharme de aquí. ''

Amu trago saliva.

'' Y cuanto tiempo... estarás por aquí; ¿unos días...una semana?''

Ikuto soltó una carcajada irónica.

'' Ojalá... me temo que hasta que no se cumpla el contrato tendré que quedarme aquí. Por suerte nuestro contrato fue de un nivel bajo, por lo que en cuanto me recupere totalmente puede que pueda apartarme un poco de ti. ''

Amu se desplomó contra el sofá.

''Pero mis padres regresan dentro de un mes. ¿Qué haremos si no te has recuperado en ese momento?''

Ikuto cuadró los hombros '' En ese supuesto espero que tengas suficiente hueco en tu armario para meterme dentro, por que no pienso morirme para evitar que tu tengas disputa familiar.'' Ikuto pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y apagó la tele con el mando a distancia. ''Alegrate. Si hubiéramos hecho un contrato de nivel alto tendríamos que estar todo el día cogidos de la mano. Por lo menos hemos ganado todo eso.''

Amu pestañeó. Su mente se había quedado atascada en _Sus padres conocen a Ikuto. _

''Tengo sueño, ¿vamos a la cama?''

'' ¿A qué cama? ¿A la mía?''

Ikuto miró a Amu con expresión divertida. '' Estaba preguntando en plural, pero obviamente, no voy a dormir contigo. Bastante rato vamos a pasar juntos como para compartir un espacio tan pequeño.''

Amu sintió la molesta sensación del rechazo. Ikuto podía llegar a ser una persona con demasiado poco sentido del tacto cuando quería, y estaba claro que para él tampoco le era grata la situación.

'' Como quieras, pero mañana tengo clase y madrugo, así que espero que te quedes quieto toda la mañana y no me causes problemas''

Ikuto sonrió malévolamente, cogió un cojín y se tumbó en el sofá, tirando a Amu al suelo.

'' No te preocupes fresita, ni te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí. Lo prometo.''

Amu ignoró los escalofríos que le produjo su mirada turquesa y subió a su habitación, intentando eliminar las ganas de tirar a Ikuto por la ventana.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hasta aquí llega el prólogo. A partir de ahora vienen los problemas de verdad :D. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia, sobre todo de parte de los fans de Mexico y España, por ser los que más entran a leer esta historia (benditos stats XD). **

**Si teneis alguna duda con respecto al capitulo (la parte de explicación que da Ikuto es muy densa, lo sé) o algún comentario de la historia en general, no dudeis en escribirme un review y os contestaré encontada. **

**Muchos besos!**


	4. Sentimientos compartidos

**Capítulo 4**

Ikuto se desperezó al igual que se desperezan los gatos callejeros. Cerró fuertemente la boca y abrió la mandíbula, dejando enseñar toda una fila de dientes blancos y alineados. Después, se tocó levemente la tripa mientras se relamía los resecos labios.

Su olfato captó un olor dulce y caliente, diferente al frio olor de su apartamento. Rápidamente, su mente despertó y recordó que ya no se encontraba en su piso sino que había pasado la noche en el sofá de aquella adolescente retrasada – había que serlo para ponerle un nombre como Bepsy a ÉL.

De un salto, se levantó del sofá donde había pasado la noche y empezó a curiosear.

La casa era muy normal: un salón grande con muebles de madera, una cocina adosada seguida de un pasillo con cuadros y fotografías. En comparación con su apartamento, que no contenía nada más que lo esencial y necesario para la supervivencia del día a día, la casa de Amu destilaba familiaridad y cariño por cada grieta de pared. Por las fotos pudo deducir que Amu era hija única. Sus padres eran jóvenes y siempre posaban con una sonrisa en la boca. Amu sin embargo aparecía en todas las fotos con una expresión vacía en el rosto, con una risa fingida que a Ikuto le molestó.

Ikuto se familiarizó con la casa hasta que pudo percibir todos y cada uno de los objetos con los ojos cerrados. Era un instinto de supervivencia que tendía a practicar cada vez que llegaba a un sitio nuevo: familiarizarse con el espacio. Si se conocía el terreno tenía más posibilidades de usar el entorno como medio de huida o de ataque si se tornaba.

_ Pero quién te va a atacar, viejo demonio, si ya no le interesas a nadie _

Era verdad. Había llovido demasiado de aquella época en la que tenía a gente detrás intentando matarle y tenía que esconderse en lugares ruinosos para sobrevivir. Sin embargo con su destierro todo aquello había pasado a la historia. Ya no representaba un peligro para nadie. En la tierra era tan inofensivo como un gatito recién nacido.

Ese pensamiento, más que animarle le deprimió. Jamás le gustó su vida de fugitivo, pero por lo menos en aquella época tenía una meta que conseguir: la libertad. Aquí en la tierra era libre, en el sentido de que podía permitir bajar la guardia, pero por otro lado ya no encontraba ninguna razón para continuar viviendo. ¿Qué sería de él cuando su contrato con Amu acabara? Él podría acabar acostumbrándose a la gente, pero definitivamente él no era humano, y su sitio no estaba en la tierra, sino en el mundo demonio.

Miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. ¿A qué hora se despertaban las japonesas para ir al instituto? Había tantas cosas que desconocía…

Decidió subir al cuarto de Amu, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, para ver si seguía o no dormida. Se quedó parado delante de la puerta y la entreabrió suavemente. En su interior la luz estaba apagada y podía sentir la respiración pausada de la chica dormida.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Ikuto decidió adentrarse en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y dejando la habitación en una oscuridad absoluta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que fuera su olfato el que le guiara. Reconoció sin mucho problema el olor de la muchacha. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando el mentón sobre el colchón. Podía sentir a centímetros de la mejilla el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica. Abrió los ojos. Tenía la cara justo enfrente de su ombligo. Conforme la vista se le acostumbró a la oscuridad pudo percibir otras partes de su anatomía.

La superior de la chica parecía poco desarrollada para su edad. La curva del pecho permanecía pequeña y la cara todavía conservaba algo de redondez característica de la niñez. Su cabello rosado se desparramaba por todas las direcciones sobre la almohada.

Ikuto sonrió. Aún así, debía de reconocer que Amu poseía una belleza sutil, cuasi infantil que le agradaba.

De repente, un ruido estrambótico comenzó a sonar, sorprendiendo a Ikuto. Provenía de la mesilla de noche. Era el despertador.

Actuándo rápidamente, Ikuto intentó coger aquel cacharro ruidoso y apagarlo antes de que Amu despertara, pero la muchacha, en un acto inconsciente, agarró el aparato justo a la vez que el lo hacía. Sus manos se encontraron y Amu abrió los ojos, asustada.

De una patada imprevista, empujó a Ikuto y encendió la lámpara que había junto a la mesilla. Amu estaba lista para atacar o salir corriendo, pero al darse cuenta de que era Ikuto su postura se relajó.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me has dado un susto de muerte. – dijo, más aliviada. – Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Ikuto se incorporó y se levantó del suelo.

''Nada, fresita. Venía a despertarte. Voy a desayunar, ¿vale? '' y acto seguido salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Amu parpadeo, conmocionada todavía por el susto. Ikuto era bastante extraño como persona, pero a menos que no hiciera ningún truco de mover objetos ni nada así, parecía un adolescente normal como cualquier otro. Si no fuera por lo que le había mostrado ayer, no podría creer que se trataba de un ser distinto a un humano.

_No obstante, no terminaba de descartar la idea de que se tratara de una cámara oculta._

Dejando los pensamientos a un lado, Amu bajó a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraba Ikuto, que comía pausadamente un bol de cereales. En cuanto la vio, clavó sin un mínimo de descaro su mirada en ella. Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la mirada celeste de Ikuto le recorría de arriba abajo. Por un instante deseó que la falda de su uniforme fuera algo más larga.

Rapidamente, se sentó y se echó leche en su tazón de cereales. Ikuto seguía con la vista en ella, mientras seguía comiendo sus cereales.

''¿Te das cuenta de la pinta de acosador que tienes ahora mismo? '' dijo, rezando para que el rojo de sus mejillas no fuera muy notable.

''Lo siento.'' se disculpó. '' Es que estaba pensando. ¿Todos los uniformes de hoy en día son tan… sugerentes?''

Amu sintió como los cereales tardaban en ser tragados por su garganta, cayendo luego al fondo de su estomago como una pesada piedra. Ikuto notó el sonrojo de Amu.

''Oh, tranquila, fresita; no lo digo por ti, tu cuerpo es demasiado infantil para quedar bien en un uniforme como ese, lo he notado mientras dormías – contestó con una encantadora sonrisa torcida. – Pero ahora a la luz del sol me doy cuenta de lo asombrosamente dorados que son tus ojos. ''

Ikuto consiguió la reacción que quería. La cara de Amu fue tornándose completamente roja. Ikuto intentó mantenerse serio pero la cómica imagen que le daba la chica pudo más y acabó soltando una larga carcajada.

''¡Realmente eres una niña, fresita!''

''¡No me llamo fresita! Y no soy una niña…'' – respondió sonrojada. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, así que la sensación de vergüenza que sentía se le hacía tan marciana como el tono jocoso de Ikuto.

Este terminó de desayunar y se levantó, recogiendo su plato. Amu se quedó parada mirando cómo su espalda se contraía y distendía mientras fregaba los platos, mientras un cosquilleo hormigueaba por su cabeza.

'' Y dime…'' dijo ella, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ''¿qué vas a hacer tú mientras yo esté en el colegio?''

Ikuto se volteó y terminó de colocar el bol en su sitio y se volvió a sentar donde antes.

_Por lo menos friega la vajilla_ pensó Amu.

'' Eso dependerá de lo fuerte que sea el contrato. Según mis cálculos y con un poco de suerte, en cuando me haya recuperado un poco más estaré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no tenga que acompañarte si sales de tu casa. ''

'' ¿Y qué pasa si vuelve a ocurrirte lo que te paso ayer? ¿Si empiezas otra vez con el ataque epiléptico y los objetos voladores estrellándose contra las paredes?'' preguntó Amu.

Ikuto se rascó la barbilla antes de contestar.

'' Todo depende de la distancia cantidad de tiempo que estemos separados. Realmente no te puedo decir con seguridad, pero creo que mientras no nos peguemos más de dos días separados el uno del otro, el vínculo será lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar''

Amu se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

'' El vínculo ¿eh? ¿Realmente es algo físico que pueda ser sentido, o simplemente es un concepto abstracto?

Ikuto casi rió con esa pregunta. ¿Concepto abstracto? Más quisiera él. Desde que habían hecho el contrato tenía alojado en el pecho esa extraña sensación de unión hacía Amu. Una especie de cuerda invisible pero real que la unía a ella y que en ocasiones tiraba de su pecho y le provocaba pinchazos de dolor.

''No te preocupes. El vínculo no puede ser sentido por humanos, más que nada porque vuestra capacidad de sentir elementos sobrehumanos se reduce a menos cinco'' – _Por suerte para ti,_ pensó.

Amu intentó concentrarse, pero, aparte de sentirse increíblemente estúpida, no sintió nada extraño o sobrenatural dentro de ella. De todas maneras, la empatía hacía otros seres humanos tampoco era una de sus cualidades.

''Por cierto'' comentó Ikuto de pasada. '' En cuanto vuelvas del instituto necesito que me hagas un favor y me acompañes a mi viejo apartamento, a recoger algunas cosas''

'' ¿Y no puedes ir tú sólo? '' – preguntó Amu. Siempre que volvía del colegio estaba agotada y lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y dormir una buena siesta.

'' Tu misma '' respondió Ikuto indiferentemente '' pero todavía estoy débil y, ya sabes, podría mandar volar a alguna farola y todo eso''

Amu resopló.

'' Está bien. Además, necesitas urgentemente un cambio de ropa.''

Ikuto se levantó y le palmeó la cabeza, dando por finalizada la conversación.

'' Hey, ¿y qué vas a hacer hasta que yo vuelva?

'' No lo sé, fresita. Dormir, comer, ver la tele, rebuscar en el cajón de tus bragas…algo haré para pasar el tiempo. '' dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en el sofá.

'' ¡Ni se te ocurra…'' – Ikuto le paró poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio. Luego señalo el reloj. – ''Yo que tú me daría prisa o llegarás tarde''

''Oh, mierda, mierda'' Amu tragó como pudo el resto de los cereales y corrió hacia la salida. '' No hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva. Y sobre todo NO TOQUES MIS BRAGAS ¿oído?'' le amenazó. Ikuto solo hizo una señal de okey con el pulgar y encendió la tele.

Amu salió de casa, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la última hora de clase – gimnasia – y Amu, sorprendentemente echaba de menos la compañía de Ikuto.

Por lo menos él no le hacía el vacio ni le criticaba a las espaldas.

Tres chicas pasaron junto a ella, y en el camino, el hombro de una de ellas golpeó la espalda de Amu. Ella emitió un quejido de respuesta pero, al tiempo en el que se volvió para ver quien había sido, las tres chicas se habían dispersado entre la multitud de la clase.

Amu suspiró.

Desde aquel día en el que había desenmascarado a Takumi, el más listo, guapo y querido de su curso, como un ruin embustero y un manipulador, todas las chicas y chicos de su clase le habían hecho el vacio. De la noche a la mañana se quedó sin amigos (tampoco es que antes tuviera muchos antes) y sufriendo las miradas y los ataques anónimos de los compañeros de clase.

Lo había visto de casualidad. Un día que volvía tarde a casa se había encontrado a Takumi y a panda de abusones en una zona apartada maltratando a un niño pequeño. Aunque llevaba la cara tapada por la capucha, Amu reconoció la voz ''angelical'' del chico más querido de su curso. Por si quedaban más dudas, tenía la misma herida en el antebrazo que se había producido el día anterior por un corte en la clase de cocina. Amu no tuvo ninguna duda. Era él.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y observó.

Takumi y su banda atacaron al niño, lo ataron con cuerdas a una farola y empezaron a clavarle pinchos de alambre en la piel, mientras dos de los matones vigilaban por si se acercaba alguien. El niño tenía la boca amordazada, pero aún así se podían oír sus gritos de dolor. Amu quedó paralizada asimilando lo que estaba viendo. Ella nunca había tratado personalmente con Takumi, ya que era bastante tímida y le costaba hacer relación con las personas de su misma edad, sin embargo en la escuela Takumi siempre mostraba un aura de corrección y madurez indiscutible. Sin embargo ahora lo veía riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras abusaba de aquel pobre chaval.

Al día siguiente Takumi apareció en clase aparentando la misma bondad de siempre. Con la imagen del niño torturado grabada en las retinas, Amu no pudo soportar esa cara hipócrita y en medio de un descanso entre clase y clase le propinó un puñetazo.

Todo el mundo quedo callado, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. El propio Takumi parecía sorprendido también. Su mejilla de porcelana empezó a enrojecer y fue entonces cuando la clase entera pareció reaccionar. Las mujeres apartaron a Amu a empujones mientras los hombres la insultaban. Amu gritó todo lo que había visto la noche anterior pero nadie le creyó.

Una sensación de impotencia le desbordó. Sin rendirse, trató de explicarle a la gente cómo de mal había tratado Takumi a ese niño, pero cuanto más mal hablaba de él, más en su contra se ponía la gente. Rindiéndose con los alumnos, intentó hablar con los profesores. Sin embargo, la reacción fue casi peor. Le ignoraron por completo y achacaron sus declaraciones a una mentira producida por un ataque de celos debido a la perfección de Takumi.

Todo aquello pasó hace un mes y los ánimos no se habían calmado ni un poco. Sus notas bajaron y los ataques en su contra fueron haciéndose más y más patentes. Intentó luchar contra ello pero de nada sirvió. Comenzaron a circular falsos rumores sobre ella, empeorando su reputación. Al cabo de los días, prácticamente toda la escuela creía que ella era una delincuente o una pandillera cualquiera.

Resignada, Amu intentó concentrarse en sus estiramientos mientras oía de lejos como unas chicas del grupo de Takumi le criticaban, mientras el resto de mujeres se quedaban calladas. Amu guardó las ganas que tenía de ir y de pegarle a cada una una buena bofetada, pero se las guardó. Aquello solo serviría para ensuciar aún más su nombre.

''Hinamori-san'' le llamo el profesor de gimnasia, con un tono más bien rudo '' Es su turno de saltar''

Amu asintió. Ignorando a todas las personas a su alrededor, se puso en posición y concentró la fuerza en sus piernas. La gimnasia era uno de sus puntos fuertes y jamás había tenido problemas en realizar los ejercicios. Apretando los músculos, echó a correr hacía el potro que tenía que saltar. Aunque estuviera demasiado elevado, ella ya lo había conseguido otras veces. En el momento adecuado, impulsó fuerzas a sus pies y saltó, pero justo en el momento en el que alcanzaba el potro, sus oídos captaron un sonido:

''Ojala se caiga y se desnuque''

La suave voz de Takumi, hablando con un compañero le llegó directamente al cerebro, perdiendo la concentración. Sus pies chocaron contra el potro y cayó hacía la colchoneta, llevándose por delante una dura tabla de madera que se le clavo en el estómago y le rasgó el brazo.

Las risas restallaron entre sus compañeros. El profesor ayudó a Amu a incorporarse mientras le ponía una puntuación negativa. El dolor, junto con la vergüenza y la ira se agolparon en su cabeza, produciéndole una sensación de mareo. Reteniendo las ganas de llorar, volvió a su sitio y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto estaba soberanamente aburrido.

Había repasado la programación televisiva, pero a esas horas sólo echaban programas de cocina, de tarot o alguna patraña similar. Como una fiera encerrada, Ikuto se paseó por toda la casa, cotilleando por los cajones. Encontró un par de mangas de Amu, pero no le duraron ni una hora.

Al final, la idea de rebuscar entre las bragas no le parecía tan mala… pero no, no era tan ruin. Aunque siempre podía hacerlo, por mera curiosidad, claro.

Al final no lo hizo, ocupando su tiempo en ojear los libros del padre de Amu. Cuando termino de revisarlos le volvió a pasar la idea por la cabeza. ¿Y si no era tan mala idea?

No, no. Mirar las bragas de una adolescente era de viejo pervertido.

Pero estaba solo…

¡Pero aún era un ser decente!

Al final, justo cuando su mano se posó sobre el pomo del cajón de la ropa interior, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Ikuto apartó la mano de ahí como si quemara y volvió a las escaleras. Allí se encontró a Amu, dejando la cartera y la chaqueta.

''No te desvistas tan pronto, fresita. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a mi piso''

Amu le miró y asintió levemente. Ikuto se extraño. Amu parecía más zombi de lo normal. No obstante, prefirió dejarlo correr y no decir nada – quizás estuviera cansada.

El camino hacía su apartamento fue largo. Tuvieron que coger el metro y hacer transbordo con una ruta de autobús. Durante todo el trayecto Amu permaneció en un estado de mudez que a Ikuto no le pasó por alto.

Por fin llegaron.

El piso de Ikuto pertenecía a un bloque residencial bastante lujoso. En cuanto entraron, el portero le saludó como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sin mostrar signo de curiosidad alguno por la joven adolescente que le acompañaba. Ambos entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el último piso. Cuando llegaron, Ikuto sacó una llave de una baldosa suelta de la pared y abrió la puerta.

El piso de Ikuto más que un piso era una azotea con grandes vistas.

Amu quedó sorprendida. Era amplio y limpio, con el suelo tapizado de mármol y las paredes pintadas de negro. Al fondo, un gran ventanal ocupaba toda una pared y daba vistas al exterior de la iluminada ciudad de Tokio.

''Es increíble'' – susurró ella.

''Si… increíblemente caro. Pero bueno, gano demasiado dinero y tengo pocos gastos, así que aquí va a parar mi dinero hasta que deje de pagar el alquiler. '' comentó Ikuto, mientras cogía una bolsa y comenzaba a guardar sus efectos personales.

'' ¿Tú trabajas?'' Amu miró sorprendida a Ikuto '' ¿de qué?''

Ikuto paró de recoger y se dio la vuelta, clavando su mirada. Detrás de él, la luz que entraba por el ventanal recortaba su figura y había que sus ojos adquirieran un tono azul muy intenso.

''Si quieres hablar de algo aquí, que sea de porqué hoy parece que te haya comido la lengua el gato, ¿no crees?'' – Ikuto hablaba con sarcasmo pero se le notaba el tono serio en las palabras.

A Amu le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pestañeó, intentando retener las lágrimas. Realmente no quería sacar de nuevo a flote todo el dolor que sentía.

'' No quiero hablar de eso… contigo. '' – susurró Amu '' Al menos no por ahora. ''

Ikuto le volvió a dar la espalda y siguió recogiendo sus cosas, dejando a Amu plantada en el recibidor. Durante veinte minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al final Ikuto terminó de recoger y volvió con Amu. Sin decir ninguno de los dos ni una palabra, Ikuto cerró el apartamento y volvió a dejar la llave en su sitio.

Amu se reprimió a sí misma. No solo conseguía la enemistad de todo su colegio sino que aún encima conseguía que Ikuto se enfadara con ella. Cogieron por el ascensor y el trayecto de bajada se le hizo eterno.

''Hagamos un trato'' Ikuto comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar al frente. ''Si quieres saber cuál es mi profesión antes tendrás que decirme que ha pasado en el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?''

'' ¿Cómo has sabido qué…?'' Ikuto la interrumpió cogiéndola del brazo y, cuidadosamente, le subió la manga de la chaqueta, mostrando la herida del rasguño y el color morado de la piel.

''El olor a sangre es un olor que no se olvida fácilmente, fresita'' le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Amu sonrió, bajándose de nuevo la manga.

El invierno había llegado casi sin darse cuenta y, de camino a casa, Amu se sorprendió de ver que ya era de noche. Una sensación de intranquilidad la embargó al sentirse muy lejos de su casa, pero los pasos seguros de Ikuto la tranquilizaron.

_Mientras él esté aquí no me pasará nada_ Aquel pensamiento le alivió.

Bajaron a coger el tren. El andén subterráneo estaba prácticamente desierto a excepción de un par de hombres de negocios que regresaban a sus casas. Amu e Ikuto se sentaron a esperar la llegada del tren cuando una voz familiar sonó en el interior de un callejón colindante al andén.

Luego, unas risas.

Amu tragó fuerte y comenzó a sudar. Era él de nuevo, no había duda. Otra vez lejos de su colegio para que nadie pudiera ver sus fechorías.

Takumi.

Amu se levantó del asiento y empezó a correr hacía el lugar donde provenían las voces. Desoyendo los gritos de Ikuto, Amu corrió como alma lleva al diablo hasta que giró en una esquina y se lo topó de frente.

Takumi y seis chicos más. Armados con cadenas y puños americanos. A su lado, dos colegiales perdidos acuclillados temblando en el suelo.

Amu se quedó paralizada. Quería hacer algo: correr, gritar, salir huyendo; lo que fuera, pero sus piernas estaban petrificadas. Takumi se giró y la vio. Durante unos instantes, la mirada de dorada de Amu y la aguamarina de Takumi quedaron entrelazadas.

Luego, él sonrió y muy lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a ella, arrastrando las cadenas contra el suelo.

Amu se dio cuenta de su posición. Estaba en un callejón de metro semi abandonado, testigo de un crimen y ahora un chico armado se acercaba hacía ella. Quería huir pero su cuerpo estaba en shock, impasible.

Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

Pero de repente las luces se apagaron y el ruido de un tren retumbó entre las paredes del subterráneo, haciendo que a Amu le pitaran los oídos. Sintió una presión en su brazo izquierdo que tiraba de ella y comenzó a correr. Por lo menos estaba corriendo para el lado contrario que Takumi, a partir de ahí, cualquier cosa que le pasara no podía ser mucho peor.

A los dos minutos de correr – que a ella le parecieron dos horas más bien – entraron en el tren. Hasta que no se puso en marcha Amu no se dio cuenta de que la presencia que le había agarrado y guiado por el camino había sido Ikuto. Este permanecía a su lado, todavía sujetando su brazo.

Amu alzó la cabeza y se encontró a Ikuto mirándola de vuelta, con la frente sudorosa y respirando jadeantemente. Se dio cuenta también de que ella jadeaba. De hecho, toda la adrenalina que no había actuado mientras estaba paralizada parecía aparecer ahora por sus venas. Los nervios se le dispararon y una sensación de angustia la invadió mientras recordaba los ojos marinos de Takumi observándola, mientras ella se volvía cómplice de su secreto.

Sin darse cuenta, Amu comenzó a llorar. Ikuto, con un brazo apoyado en una barra de metal, acercó a Amu a su lado y la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre. La chica cerró los ojos y se derrumbó, agarrándose a la cintura de Ikuto, mientras él le tapaba los ojos con su mano, para que nadie más que él pudiera percibir sus lágrimas.

**Nota de la autora: Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que ninguna de las tres versiones que había escrito me convencía XD. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Cómo veis, empiezo a meter nuevos personajes =D. Por cierto, no busquéis a Takumi en ninguna parte de la serie porque no sale, es invención mía. Si queréis saber cómo es; físicamente es moreno, alto, de ojos azules muy claros (vale, es raro para ser japonés, pero si Amu tiene el pelo rosa yo puedo hacer un personaje con los ojos azules XD) y tiene muy buen cuerpo. Delante de la gente es súper simpático, amable y buena persona, pero luego se vuelve un matón de mucho cuidado, así que ojito con él!**

**La escena final me parece muy tierna. Es como: owwww! Que monines! Lo único que me preocupa es que teóricamente Amu e Ikuto se conocen desde hace un día, ¿es pausible que ya lleguen a este grado de intimidad? A mi favor puedo decir que, aunque Ikuto sea un borde a veces, tiene un gran corazón ( y sino recordad cuando en el epi 4 le trae golosinas a Amu!)**

**Sobre el bullying de Amu, sí. Estaba todo pensado desde el principio. Quizas sea dura, desde mi punto de vista, pero es necesaria para que la historia avance. Pero no os preocupéis, la trama no girará en torno a Takumi. Esto es solo la introducción (bwahahaha)**

**Bueno. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre este capi. **

**Un beso!**


	5. Deseo y dolor

**Capítulo 5 **

La vuelta a casa fue confusa. Amu no conseguía impedir que las lágrimas inundasen su rostro y luchaba por respirar mientras el hipo y el frio de la noche resentían su garganta. Ikuto no hizo ninguna pregunta ni hizo esfuerzos por iniciar algo de conversación. Simplemente se quedo cayado, sujetando las cajas donde había guardado sus pertenencias, mientras seguía caminando a su lado. Cuando llegaron a casa, Ikuto simplemente dejó las cajas en una esquina del comedor y se sentó en el sofá donde había pasado la noche.

Amu permaneció de pie, sin moverse, observando la postura relajada de Ikuto. Su cuello se curvaba hacia delante y dejaba ver a través de la camiseta la linea que marcaban sus cervicales. Intentó relajarse. Esta no era la primera vez que se había enfrentado a una situación así. Siempre había conseguido mantener la calma, al menos el suficiente tiempo como para no preocupar a sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora por más que tratara de deshacer el nudo que se anidaba en sus entrañas no era capaz. Cerraba los ojos y veía a Takumi, mirándola desde la oscuridad. Sus ojos azules aparecían entre las sombras, con la pupila contraída, haciendo que el celeste de su irises se volviera aún más profundo. Su boca proyectaba una sonrisa macabra, que dejaba ver unos dientes blancos y rectos que relucían como la luna en la oscuridad.

Ikuto la miró fijamente y por un momento, Amu se planteó contarle todo lo de Takumi.

Una brisa de aire fresco se coló por la ventana de la cocina. Se le puso el vello de punta.

De repente, Ikuto soltó una carcajada. Literalmente, estalló de risa hasta que tuvo que ponerse un cojín en la boca para parar de reír. Amu lo miro como quién ve a un mono jugando al ajedrez.

''Idiota, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?'' Le preguntó, molesta.

A Ikuto le tomó veinte largos segundos en responder.

'' De ti, por supuesto ¡Eres una humana muy graciosa! ''

'' ¿Y qué se supone que te hace tanta gracia de mi? ¿EH? '' contestó, mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cabeza. Ikuto lo desvió sin siquiera tocarlo a la otra punta de la habitación con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

'' Tu cuerpo reacciona de manera bastante infrecuente a como lo haría un ser humano normal ¿sabes? '' Ikuto la miró. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos del llanto por la risa. ''En el tren de vuelta a casa me asustaste. Cuando te encontré en el andén, todo tu cuerpo exudaba miedo y adrenalina, como si fueras una gacela a punto de ser comida por el león. Tu mente trabajaba a la misma velocidad que el motor de un avión, ¡y sin embargo mírate ahora! '' Ikuto extendió los brazos y la señaló entera.

Amu se observó a sí misma, pero se sintió estúpida. Ikuto se quedó callado, como si esperase la respuesta de Amu, pero al ver que la chica lo miraba con cara extraña y que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que estaba hablando, bajo los brazos, decepcionado.

''¡Tu sistema límbico!'' Respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo

''¿Mi qué de QUÉ? ¿Qué diablos es eso?'' preguntó Amu, totalmente perdida en la conversación.

'' ¡Pues tu sistema límbico! ¡La parte de tu cerebro que crea los estímulos emocionales!

''¿Y qué se supone que hay de malo en eso eh?'' Respondió Amu. Ikuto se acercó a ella y la obligó a sentarse con él en sofá.

'' En un caso normal, en una situación de peligro, el cuerpo reacciona sobre produciendo adrenalina y preparando los músculos para la huida. Cuando el peligro desaparece, el cuerpo cae en un estado de relajación, lo que provoca un descenso en la resistencia tanto física como emocional. En ese estado los humanos se vuelven vulnerables. El miedo a una posible reaparición del depredador inunda su cerebro. Cada vez que piensan en el agresor, su mente produce sentimientos de rechazo, terror e incluso aversión que se expande tanto por el plano físico como por el emocional. En casos graves, la víctima incluso tiene miedo de salir de su hogar por temor a encontrarse de nuevo con el agente agresor. '' Mientras Ikuto hablaba, Amu notó la emoción en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué se ponía tan contento? '' Cuando te derrumbaste sobre mí en el tren de vuelta a casa, pensé que te tomaría días recuperarte, incluso meses. Pero en cuanto hemos llegado aquí, tu mente se ha deshecho del miedo de manera tan fácil como quién tira un trozo de papel a la basura. ¡Es asombroso!''

''Pero eso no es así, ¡sí que estoy asustada!''

'' Estar asustada no es lo mismo que tener miedo, Amu. Lo primero es un mero instinto de supervivencia. Lo segundo, no. ''

''¿Y eso qué significa?'' gritó Amu '' ¡Acaso mi cerebro funciona mal!''

¿Por qué de repente sentía ganas de llorar?

Ikuto calló.

'' No es nada de lo que avergonzarse'' La voz de Ikuto sonó baja, con un leve matiz de seriedad '' A mi me gustaría tener tu cerebro Amu '' Amu se sonrojó levemente, a pesar de lo zombi que había sonado la frase. '' ¿Me dejas probar una cosa? Sólo para asegurarme…''

La voz de Ikuto, aunque suave, contenía un tono de orden que la hacía imposible de contradecir. Amu asintió con la cabeza.

'' Cierra los ojos y piensa en alguien que te guste ''

Amu lo miró con la duda en sus ojos. Ikuto, al otro lado del sofá, mantenía la vista centrada en ella, esperando. Al final, Amu se rindió y cerró los ojos. Pensó en alguien que le gustase… ¿Aquél modelo de televisión tan guapo? Se concentró en recordar sus facciones, pero hacía tanto que lo había visto que casi ni se acordaba de…

Sintió una mano recorrerle el cuello.

Inconscientemente, Amu le soltó una bofetada a Ikuto.

'' ¡Se puede saber que haces, pervertido!'' chilló Amu, apartándose de él.

Ikuto se masajeó la mejilla, pero no parecía enfadado. ''Tranquila fresita, solo he comprobado que la otra parte de tu cerebro andaba bien''

''¿Qué otra parte? ¿La del ASCO, quizás? '' respondió vengativa.

''No. La del deseo. Y funciona bien, por lo visto. ''

Amu no respondió, pero se llevo la mano al cuello mientras lo miraba con indignación.

'' Sé que no me lo vas a preguntar, pero te lo explicaré de todas maneras. El miedo es una emoción que tarde o temprano desemboca en odio. El odio y el deseo son dos emociones conjuntas, producidas por la misma zona del cerebro. Tan pronto podemos estar sintiendo la una como pasar a sentir la otra. Simplemente, he comprobado que aunque tu cerebro no trabaja bien con miedo, sí que lo hace con los estímulos sexuales. De hecho, por tu forma de sonrojarte violentamente, de taparte el pecho con los brazos y de lucir indignada, tengo la teoría de que todo ese miedo que tu cerebro no puede sentir, lo compensa con una profunda estimulación sexual. ¿Me equivoco?''

''Vete a la mierda'' Amu, sonrojada, le lanzó otro cojín, el cual siguió el mismo rumbo que el anterior. Ikuto soltó una carcajada al aire.

''Creo que acabo de descubrir tu punto débil, fresita''.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotori Tadase soltó un suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Aquella mañana le tocaba turno de limpieza y había tenido que madrugar especialmente para limpiar el aula de clase. Además, como era el delegado de clase, se encargó también de realizar todo el papeleo correspondiente a la época de exámenes. En conclusión, no eran ni las 8 de la mañana y ya estaba echando de menos su cama.

Terminó de escribir las últimas notas cuando la puerta corredera de la clase se abrió con un chirrido.

'' Buenos días, Tadase-kun'' saludo gentilmente Takumi.

''Buenos días, Renji-kun. Has llegado temprano hoy, no ha llegado nadie todavía. Realmente eres un alumno modelo ¿eh?''

Takumi sonrió y se sentó en su pupitre, en primera fila. Sacó los libros y se puso a estudiar, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Hotori le observó por la espalda mientras su mente repasaba el historial de su compañero. Takumi Renji era la perfección personalizada: campeón de kendo, secretario del colegio, miembro de honor del consejo y estudiante de matrícula. Realmente, no había ni una sola gota de grasa en su historial inmaculado. Salvo quizás, aquél incidente con Hinamori hace unos meses…

Tadase volvió a su tarea, intentando concentrarse en otros asuntos y dejar de lado aquellos que no le inmiscuían. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente seguía preguntándose por aquello. Hinamori Amu era una alumna bastante alejada de ser una estudiante perfecta. Su carácter, seco y autoritario, combinado con su pelo rosado y su uniforme decorado al estilo gótico, la hacían ver como a una pandillera, más que como una dulce niña de dieciséis años. Sin embargo, conocía a Amu desde que eran niños. Sabía que su fachada de frialdad era una excusa para tapar su dificultad a la hora de entablar relación con alguien. A pesar de que habían crecido y de que su relación se había enfriado con el tiempo, Hotori tenía la sensación de que Amu seguía siendo en el fondo aquella niña tímida deseosa de hacer amigos que había sido antaño.

Ahora, Amu era la chica más odiada de todo el colegio. Muchas veces, Tadase había pillado a alumnos insultándola por lo bajo, sin atreverse a enfrentarse cara a cara a ella (realmente, Amu era una persona que podía intimidar bastante). Él escuchaba pero callaba. No eran asuntos suyos. Además, estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba la mayoría de la clase: Amu no debió haber pegado a Takumi.

¿Qué pinza se le había soltado, por el amor de Dios? Ella alegaba que Takumi era un mal tipo pero eso era imposible. Conocía a Takumi desde hacía tres años, cuando empezaron la secundaria. Había mantenido una buena relación con él, ya que ambos eran miembros de consejo estudiantil, lo cual les obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Takumi hizo gala de una caballerosidad y una educación de primera. No había por donde pillarle un mal comentario o una mala acción. Todo lo que salía de él era entusiasmo, afabilidad y optimismo.

''Tadase-kun.'' Takumi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

''¿Si?''

''Tengo que ausentarme un momento, ¿te importaría decirle al profesor que tardaré un poco en llegar?''

Tadase sonrió con la mirada. ''Claro. Yo me encargo''.

El rubio observó como Takumi se levantaba, dejando sus cosas en el pupitre, y se marchaba del aula. Por más que lo imaginara, era humanamente imposible que alguien tuviera algo malo contra Takumi. Tenía un aura tal angelical que bañaba todo su alrededor en una burbuja de confortabilidad.

_En tal caso, Amu debe de ser un demonio _ No se le ocurrió otra alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amu maldijo a Ikuto de nuevo.

Por su culpa había llegado más temprano que de costumbre al instituto, sólo para sacárselo de encima. Desde que había descubierto que cualquier contacto físico intencionado la ponía de los nervios, no paraba de acercarse a ella. Tan pronto se distraía, encontraba sus ojos mirándola fijamente mientras en su cara se reflejaban perfectamente pensamientos poco decentes.

Lo peor de todo es que lo hacía, no por que estuviera interesado físicamente en ella, sino porque se lo pasaba bien viendo como cada vez que lo hacía, la cara de Amu se volvía roja como un tomate. Básicamente, era un entretenimiento para paliar su vida aburrida en su casa.

Amu suspiró resignada, mientras subía los últimos escalones hacia el balcón del ático. Era el único lugar poco transitado donde podía estar tranquila hasta que comenzaran las clases.

Ikuto realmente era un dolor en el culo. Ni tres días viviendo juntos y ya quería darle la patada para que se fuera de casa. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que su compañía a veces era agradecída. Ikuto aún no conocía la historia de Takumi, ni tampoco hizo muestras de querer saberla. Por otra parte, todo lo que le había dicho sobre su cerebro había resultado ser verdad. Había pasado una semana desde que Takumi la había atacado en el andén del metro. Cuando fue a clase al día siguiente, Amu creía que no podría ver a Takumi sin sentir el pavor que había sentido cuando le amenazó, pero para su sorpresa, su mente no hizo más que sentir odio por él. Incluso tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle una buena bofetada.

Pero, realmente, golpear a Ikuto era una buena manera de liberar toda aquella frustración acumulada. Él no se quejaba ni devolvía los golpes, por mucho que ella le chinchara, así que por una vez en mucho tiempo, Amu estuvo en paz consigo misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campanita del _Stars's café_ sonó con un leve ping cuando Ikuto abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró, un olor a humo y aceite le inundó el olfato. El local estaba vacío a excepción del barman y la camarera que limpiaba el suelo con la escoba. Se acercó cabizbajo a la mesa, esperando que le atendieran.

''¿Ikuto? ¿Eres tú?'' El barman de cabellos cenizos y gafas se acercó. '' Benditos los ojos, ¡eres tú!'' Desde detrás de la barra, Nikaidou le dio un efusivo abrazo al demonio.

Ikuto sonrió, y correspondió al abrazo. De cerca, Nikaidou seguía oliendo a limpio, a pesar del mal olor de su local.

''Nos tenías preocupados Ikuto. Supimos de tu plan para regresar al mundo de los demonios. Despues de eso, todos pensamos que estabas muerto. ¿Dónde has estado este último mes?

Ikuto frunció el ceño al recordar su fracasado intento de huida a su hogar. Si no hubiera sido por aquel dichoso hombre, lo habría conseguido.

''Casi me matan, Nik. Pero ya sabes, mala hierba nunca muere. ''

Nikaidou sonrió

'' ¿Quieres algo de beber? Espera…¡Ven aquí Iru, Ikuto ha regresado!'' Gritó Nikaidou a la camarera que barría las mesas más allá. Una joven de cabello negro, con sugerentes ropas que dejaban a la vista un pronunciado escote y unas piernas de infarto, se acercó hasta la barra dónde Ikuto se sentaba.

''Vaya vaya… así que el demonio no estaba muerto como muchos creíamos. Mi hermana se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando se lo cuente. '' Iru se acercó un cigarro a la boca y sacó el mechero del bolsillo de la camisa. Lo encendió y dejó que el humo pasara por sus vías respiratorias, saboreando el amargo sabor de tabaco. ''Es lo malo de ser seres sobrenaturales. Tus papilas gustativas no llegan a acostumbrarse al sabor del alquitrán''

''Iru, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes en horas de trabajo?'' le regañó Nikaidou.

''No es trabajo, es mi hora de descanso'' Iru soltó el humo y fijó su mirada en Ikuto. Apoyó los brazos en la barra, dejando ver una gran parte de sus pechos apretados a Ikuto. '' Sabes Tsukiyomi, hemos puesto una mesa nueva ahí detrás, ¿Por qué no vienes y la probamos juntos?

Ikuto sonrió ante la provocación de Iru y se acercó a ella.

''Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometido con una mujer''

Iru y Nikaidou se quedaron estáticos, procesando la información.

'' ¿Has hecho el contrato? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? '' exclamó Nikaidou, sorprendido.

'' Sí, lo sé. Es un dolor en el culo, pero en fin… antes de contaros necesito saber algo más…. ¿Sabéis algo de él?''

''¿El que te mando de una patada de vuelta al mundo de los humanos cuando intentaste regresar a casa?'' comentó Iru. ''No, ni idea''

'' Yoru nos dijo lo que pensabas hacer. En cuanto lo supimos intentamos salir en tu búsqueda para evitar que te mataran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Después de eso, perdimos todo rastro de tu energía vital. Todos creimos que la habías palmado. Yoru estuvo llorando durante noches. ''

Ikuto desvió la mirada, sintiendo los remordimientos crecer en él. Realmente había sido bastante estúpido por su parte haberse aventurado a las bravas a su mundo sin esperar que nada pasase.

''La verdad es que estuvieron a punto de acabar conmigo. Por suerte sobreviví lo justo como para crearme un cuerpo alternativo donde poder recuperarme. Y entonces ella me encontró,,,''

''¿Quién es ella'' preguntó Iru con curiosidad.

Ikuto bebió un sorbo de la bebida que Nikaidou le había ofrecido, demorando su respuesta.

''Es…una estudiante de instituto''

Por un momento Iru y Nikaidou no dijeron nada. Intentaron aguantar, hasta que al final estallaron en carcajadas.

''Jajajaja. ¡Una estudiante de secundaria haciendo contrato con el gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi!'' rió Iru.

''No tiene gracia. He venido aquí intentando saber cómo romper el contrato. No puedo volver si sigo estando vinculado a ella.

''¿Volver a dónde Ikuto? ¿No planearás regresar de nuevo al mundo demonio?'' dijo NIkaidou

El silencio de Ikuto fue toda la respuesta que el barman necesitó.

''¡No puedes hacer eso!'' gritó ''¡Te arriesgas a que te maten, de nuevo!''

'' Está vez lo calcularé mejor. La otra vez fui un imprudente…. Está vez lograré regresar.''

'' No, Ikuto. Piensa en Yoru, él es como un hermano para ti. ¿Piensas abandonarlo de nuevo?''

Ikuto desvió la mirada ''No juegues la carta de la lástima. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo''

'' Ese es TÚ punto de vista. Aborreces tanto el mundo humano que no soportas quedarte en él, ¡pero no es tan malo como parece!''

'' ¡Vosotros sois ángeles, para vosotros da igual estar en un lugar o en otro, todo os va bien! '' gritó Ikuto, estampando las manos contra la barra. '' Pero el lugar donde yo pertenezco…es el mundo de los demonios. Como demonio. ''

'' Ikuto, cariño, tú hace mucho que dejaste de ser un demonio en pleno poder. Ahora no eres más que una sombra de lo que antaño fuiste'' comentó Iru, distraída, mirando el brillo de sus uñas '' Jamás encajaras ahí''

Las palabras de Iru quemaron como la sal en una herida. Indegnado, Ikuto se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a marcharse.

''¡Espera Ikuto! ¿Qué hay de lo de la humana? ¡Aún podemos intentar liberarte del contrato!

Ikuto paró, y tras varios instantes de duda, volvió a sentarse en el taburete donde antes.

'' Dime, ¿qué clase de contrato tienes con esa muchacha?'' preguntó Nikaidou, advirtiendo a Iru con la mirada de que estuviera callada.

''No estoy seguro. El contrato lo hize cuando me transformé en gato. Pero te puedo decir que permanecí alejado de ella tres días y casi me muero. ''

'' Para variar'' dijo Iru, ganándose una mirada de odio de Ikuto.

''Además, siento el vínculo con ella. No suele ser muy fuerte, pero lo noto, como una cuerda que me une a A… la humana'' por alguna razón, Ikuto no quiso decir el Amu delante de sus amigos. ''Pero por otra parte, puedo estar alejado de ella si es por un corto periodo de tiempo''

'' Entiendo'' dijo Nikaidou. '' No soy un experto en esto, pero yo diría que tienes un contrato tipo D.5.''

''¿Y cómo se rompen los D.5?'' preguntó Ikuto.

'' Generalmente, el contrato se debilita con el paso del tiempo hasta que ambas partes quedan desvinculadas. No te preocupes, no es un contrato muy fuerte''

'' Entiendo. Gracias por tu ayu…''

_Socorro_

De repente, Ikuto sintió un fuerte mareo. Su pecho comenzó a quemar y cada una de las células de su cuerpo comenzó a arder. En alguna parte de su cuerpo, _algo pedía ayuda._

''¡Ikuto, qué te sucede!'' exclamó Iru, mientras el demonio se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

''¡Es ella, está en peligro. Nik, las llaves de tu moto!'' gritó Ikuto.

Nik le lanzó las llaves e Ikuto no espero ni un segundo para salir corriendo del bar. La campana de la puerta volvió a hacer ping mientras en el exterior se oía como la moto arrancaba y las ruedas chirriaban contra el asfalto al acelerar.

Despues, el silencio.

''Maldita sea… tiene un problema más grave de lo que pensaba'' susurró Take por lo bajo.

'' ¿Por la chica? ¿Por si se muere?'' preguntó Iru

''También. Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. '' Nikaidou se quitó las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza '' Si es capaz de sentir que su contratista está en peligro es que el contrato es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Tal vez un A, un B si tenemos suerte…''

'' ¿Y cómo se rompen esos contratos, Nik? Preguntó Iru, temerosa.

''Esos contratos Iru…'' respondió Nikaidou, mirándola fijamente '' esos contratos no se pueden romper. En la vida.''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la hora de comenzar la clase. Amu por poco se había quedado dormida, tumbada en la azotea, pero por suerte la campana del instituto la había despertado a tiempo. Se levantó recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, sin embargo, está estaba cerrada y no podía abrirse

''Qué raro…antes me había asegurado de dejarla abierta…''

Amu intentó abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. La puerta de metal estaba firmemente cerrada. Desistiendo en la idea, Amu se asomó por la barandilla, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba allí si gritaba con fuerza; pero la azotea daba cara al gimnasio, y a esa hora de la mañana nadie pasaba, ni siquiera los profesores.

En un intento de pensar, Amu sacó el móvil, rezando por que tuviera cobertura. Suspiró al ver que todavía tenía una batería y que la cobertura era buena. Se acercó a la barandilla, intentando coger más señal y llamó al número privado de la escuela. Espero a que el móvil marcara, pero antes de dar señal, algo la agarró por la nuca y la impulsó hacia adelante.

Amu soltó un grito, dejando caer el móvil al vacio, dónde se estrelló y quedó hecho añicos. Intentó girarse, pero la mano que le sujetaba la nuca era fuerte.

'' Bonitas vistas ¿no?''

Amu reconoció la voz de Takumi. Intentó defenderse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Takumi la aproximara más y más al vacio. Amu notó como todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión y sus frente comenzaba a transpirar.

Takumi la agarró por el cabello y la jaló hacia un lado, dejándola cara a cara con él. La agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar, sintiendo como el cartílago duro de la traquea se apretaba entre sus manos.

''Es una pena ¿no?'' comentó Takumi, tranquilo mientras Amu intentaba desesperadamente apartar las manos de su cuello. ''Los estudiantes que sufren acoso acaban por suicidarse. Es una realidad como que el dia y la noche existen''

Amu boqueaba. Sus pulmones comenzaban a quemar y su cabeza a dar vueltas. Los espasmos de sus piernas se volvían cada vez más incontrolables.

''A…yu…da…'' gritó débilmente Amu.

'' Eres una monada, Hinamori Amu. Pero has visto demasiado. Lástima que tenga que acabar así'' Takumi la empujo hacia delante. El cuerpo sin fuerzas de Amu se deslizó sin problemas y comenzó a caer al vacio.

''¡NO!''

Ikuto llegó justo a tiempo para agarrar del uniforme de Amu e impulsarla hasta suelo firme. Amu tosio fuertemente mientras se agazapaba en el suelo y se retorcía de dolor.

''¿Quién eres y como has entrado aquí?'' Grito Takumi.

Ikuto se volvió hacía él. Takumi sintió algo extraño. La mirada de aquel chico desprendía odio de una manera tan intensa que Takumi se tuvo que controlar para no salir corriendo.

'' TÚ CABRÓN '' Sin dilación, Ikuto se abalanzó hacía Takumi, pegándole un puñetazo en la barbilla que hizo que se le rompieran varios dientes. Takumi intentó defenderse pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. Ikuto le partió la nariz de otro puñetazo, dejando un charco de sangre por el suelo. Ignorando los sollozos del muchacho, Ikuto descargó a puñetazo limpio toda su rabia contra él. La mente del demonio se volvió un borrón gris, dónde todo lo que importaba era golpear, destrozar y cercenar.

Siguió peleando hasta que notó una molestia en el hombro. No se preocupo por ella hasta que la molestia se trasladó a su vista y le dejó ciego momentáneamente.

Entonces lo escuchó.

''¡Ikuto, para! ¡Vas a matarlo!''

La tenue voz de Amu casi no sonaba entre los sonidos de sus puñetazos, pero una parte de sí mismo, la más racional, se obligó a parar la masacre. Amu contuvo a Ikuto hasta que él paró completamente el movimiento de sus brazos. El demonio pudo ver como la cara y el cuerpo de chico estaban recubiertos de sangre, dejándolo irreconocible.

'' ¿Está muerto?'' Preguntó Amu

''No. Su corazón aún late. '' Contestó Ikuto '' ¿Quieres que lo mate?

Amu cerró los ojos y abrazó a Ikuto desde atrás y apoyó el pecho en su espalda. ''No. No quiero que mates a nadie. Por favor''

Ikuto se miró las manos llenas de sangre y miró con los ojos vacios al cuerpo ensangrentado de Takumi. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyó en uno de los hombros de Amu.

'' Su mente está enferma. Merece morir. '' Ikuto posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Takumi. Amu se precipitó a pararle pero se detuvo. Ikuto estaba regenerando el cuerpo casi sin vida del chico. ''No te vayas muy lejos. Necesitaré tu energía para curarle''

Amu asintió y posó sus manos encima de las de Ikuto. Notando como la energía fluía lentamente a través de ella y cómo la piel de Takumi cicatrizaba, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

_No tengo miedo. _


End file.
